Walking In Deaths Footsteps
by Bubbles1
Summary: To get revenge on the man who killed his Fiance, Duo must seek out the only two men who know the whereabouts of the Assasin, but his discovery will thrust him into a world of hate and crime, death and destruction. Alternate Universe Fic. R
1. Chapters 1 to 3

Walking In Deaths Footsteps

Chpt. 1

Trowa was bending down when the sound reached his ears. He stopped digging through the ashes of his past life to listen better. A thin wail was coming from up the street. Capt. Trowa Barton pulled his Navy Seaman's jacket tighter around his thin frame and moved toward the crying. Snow swirled around him in gusts as he was swallowed up by the fading light. A single shot rang out into the silence of the deepening light. 

            The wail of a child abruptly stopped. The snow covered the ruined blocks of apartment buildings like a blanket of white innocence, but in places it had been spoiled by the trademark of death.

            Chpt. 2

            Two Weeks Later

            Exert from the Virginia Reader              Wed. Oct 5 1983

                        …another group of buildings was utterly destroyed 

                        last Monday. The three wharehouses belonging to 

                        the National Firearms Committee were found burned

                        to the ground. Due to lack of evidence, police are not

                        sure at this time if anything has been stolen. If any Witnesses 

                        could step forward they can contact Police at…

            Exert from the Washington Post                        Sun. Oct 9 1983

                        …Donald Krand was pronounced dead early this 

                        morning following the destruction of his house and 

                        the murder of his immediate family member. Krand died 

                        from a point blank gunshot wound to the head. Police have no 

                        suspects and are asking the public to step forward…

            Chpt. 3

            "Oh Fuck!" Duo shouted as he rapidly fanned the growing coffee stain on his boxers.

            "Bad thing to burn! Bad thing to burn!"

            He hopped around a bit until his foot encountered first the puddle of coffee, then the cat. 

            "Shit!"

            Hilde pushed her head out from under the bed covers. She heard the cat yowl and glass break, followed by some colourful language from her boyfriend and some more yowling and breaking.

            She groaned and threw the covers back over her head. But the sound of another crash warned her that if she didn't get up and calm Duo down, there would be nothing left in one piece. 

            With the help of his beloved girlfriend, Duo got on his suit, had his breakfast and was running out the door of their apartment fifteen minutes later. He ran out to the car and was so busy checking to see that the diamond engagement ring that he had bought to give his girlfriend that very night was still in the glove compartment, that he didn't see the stranger walking slowly towards the complex buildings. Even when he drove off, he still hadn't seen the tall stranger in the navy blue seaman's jacket that was carrying over 50 pounds of explosives in his back pack.


	2. chapter 4 to 6

Walking in deaths footsteps 2 

Chpt 4

            Duo parked his car in the underground parking area with a screech of tires. He slammed the door shut and ran toward the elevator with his tie streaming behind him. Pushing the up button at least fifty times, he looked at his watch and begged the elevator to come faster.

            "Come on!! Come on!"

            With a pleasant ding, the doors opened ponderously. Duo hopped in and pounded on the 6th button. His watch read 9:09 am. He tapped his foot in annoyance at the slowness of the machine. As the doors rolled open, he ran through them without even looking at who tried to enter. Dorothy Catalonia was reading the paper and sipping tea, waiting patiently for the elevator to open when hurricane Duo slammed into her. She spilt tea down the length of her new suit and onto the copy of New York Times she was reading. 

            "Hey!" she yelled, surprised.

            Duo didn't stop to look back or even apologize; he was in too much of a hurry. 

            // Prick! // Dorothy thought as she tried to wipe the tea off her shirt. A co–worker handed her a napkin and she put down the paper to try and clean up the stain. The paper, free from the confines of Dorothy's hands, unrolled to the front page. 

            Quatre heard the sound of Duo's approach. His feet were always loud when he ran on the tile floors. Looking up from his computer, but not slowing his typing, the blonde watched his friend run right past him without a word. Looking to the clock that read 9:15, Quatre R. Winner looked pointedly to the other secretary working beside him.  Ralph cursed something, and then smacked a twenty on the Arabians desk. Quatre's smile widened. 

Chpt 5 

            Duo was standing in his superior's office. His boss had a copy of the employee's folder contents on his desk. There were many, many papers in that pile. Mr. Ridley slowly looked over each one, giving Duos body time to work itself up into a state of high nervousness.

            He was sweating, both from the effort of getting to work, and from his fear of his boss. Mr. Ridley's office had an amazing panoramic view of the downtown area of New York City, through the huge glass windows that comprised 2 walls of the corner office.  These always made Duo nauseas, as he was terribly afraid of heights.  Watching the little figures of people on the streets made Duo wonder what each of them was up to, where they were going, who they were.

            He was pulled out of his thoughts by Mr. Ridley's cough. Duo glanced up to him, then back to his feet.

            "Now, Mr. Maxwell, you have quite a record here"

            Duo shifted his feet with embarrassment and nervousness.

            "You've been late, or absent many times just this year. More then many other employees combined."

            Duo's thoughts went to the reason why he was late or never showed up for work, and he blushed. // Don't think about those moments with Hilde,  Maxwell! This is the last place that you want to call attention to certain body parts!//

            "Unless you can get your act together Sonny, I'm going to have to let you go"

            Duo cringed slightly. If he lost his job, he would have a hard time getting another, there was high unemployment in the City at this time. 

            "I will try extremely hard to get to work on time from now on sir!"

            Mr. Jason Ridley looked over the tops of his spectacles at the young man before him. Judging whether or not he should give him another chance. But before he could speak, a loud crash rent the air, followed by what sounded like thunder. 

            "What the he-"

            Looking out the window, Duo saw a huge cloud of black acrylic smoke pouring from the far side of town. He heard sirens in the distance. If Duo had even been in the office before, or been able to take his bearings through the window, hw would have noticed that the smoke was coming from the area where he lived. But the young man had miscalculated where he lived, and thought that his soon to be wife and himself resided in a complex that was to the left of where he now stood, not the right. 

            "Well, I'll be damned"

            Mr. Ridley said, going closer to stand by the window. The smoke was rising very high, pushed up quickly by the awesome heat that was being generated from the fire below it. 

Chpt 6 

            Duo stood beside his friend a few hours later, mimicking his boss to a close friend. 

            "I may to let you go!"

            Duo said in a deep voice. Quatre giggled slightly, covering the microphone in front of his mouth. The secretary was wearing a handless phone item. A very new invention for the 1980's. It consisted of a headphone over one ear, with a microphone on the front so he could hear and talk to customers without using his hands. A very smart invention too.  

            Suddenly, his mouth tweaked up at the corners.

            "Duo, someone actually wants to talk to you, they're on line 5. Maybe that foxy girlfriend of yours phoning to say she hates you and I can have her. Sounds like you Hilde."

            Playfully swatting his friend behind the head, he picked up the phone in the empty commons/cafeteria room, giving a pretend growl of seduction to who he thought was his girlfriend. It wasn't. It was her Mother, phoning in a moment of panic.

            "Duo! Thank god! Is Hilde with you! Was she in the house when it happened! Duo!"

            "Whoa! Calm down there. Tell me slowly, what is wrong."

            Taking several deep breaths, Hilde's mom told him to turn on the TV to channel 9. Perturbed, Duo clicked on the overhead set. A wall of flame rose behind the reporter on the TV. The cackle of fire came over the speaker, followed by the reporter's voice.

            "…NY firefighters can't even get close to this blaze, there is just too much heat, and flames are jumping stories high in the air here at 1256 west Blockers Street. The police are demanding that the area be immediately evacuated in case this monster of a fire jumps buildings. As you can see behind me nearby residents are…"

            The camera changed angles, showing a group of people running away from the fire, bags of belongings on their backs. By now several other workers were watching the TV screen, Duo's hand dropped the phone. It hit the floor before it could catch itself on the cord and smashed to pieces on the floor.

            "1256 Blocker Street, that's where I live, where Hilde is. My god! That's where Hilde is!! Hilde!"

            Jumping up, Duo Maxwell threw himself through the crowd and sprinted faster then anyone thought he could for the elevator. Quatre was coming to see what the big crowd was for around the commons when he saw Duo run by.  Looking over in puzzlement at his friend, he then looked to the TV. And saw Duos house collapse into a pile of rubble.

            Duo was at the elevator, slamming the button.

            "Hurry up! Fuck you Hurry up!"

            He screamed, looking around for the emergency stairs. He saw the paper that Dorothy had left on the desk, open to the front page, where the headlines seemed to mock at him. 

TERRORIST LINKED TO NY CITY

The Washington and Virginia police have both agreed that a radical    terrorist has been traced to NY City, they are recommending that all available police and Special Forces be deployed in a massive hunt for the fugitive. NY city police are going over the evidence provided to see if such a manhunt is eligible for such…

            Duo ignored the elevator and took to the emergency stairs, as he opened the door to them, the fire alarm was triggered and it started it wail. Duo ran down the stairs, taking them 3 or 4 at a time. As he got to the under ground parking lot, The sound of sirens, fire alarms and the smell of fire and ash all swirled around in his head. Screams of people of echoed around. 

            Duo thought he had gone mad.


	3. Chapter 7

Walking In Deaths Footsteps 3   by Bubbles

Duo tried to get as close to the fire as possible, but hard to park more than a block away, as the police had set up roadblocks. Police were monitoring these areas to make sure the fire didn't jump to other building, and also to keep people away from danger. However, despite the valiant efforts of the firefighters, the fire was out of control, the flames shooting up into the air. 

            Duo jumped out of his car without even shutting the door. He ran toward the inferno, screaming his girlfriends' name.

"Hilde!!! HILDE!"

            An officer caught him by the upper arm and held him back.

            "I'm sorry sir! But you can't go any further. The heat is…"

            But Duo wasn't listening; all he heard was the hiss of flame and fire as his house, and his fiancé, burned.  He lashed out violently with his arms and legs, trying to batter the police officer into letting him go. 

            "Steady on there sir! Calm down!"

            "Fuck you asshole! Let me go! Hilde's in there! Hilde!!!"

A large adult came forward to help the poor Officer. He used his strong arms to pin Duo's arms to his sides and apologized to the Policeman. 

            "I'm sorry sir, I'm his good neighbour. I'll take care of him."

            The officer wasn't suspicious in the least, only glad that the troublesome man-boy really- was out of his hair. He suggested that the braided person might need some counselling and saw the other person nod his thanks. Turning around, the officer gingerly touched his swelling cheek, where Duo had struck him. 

            Lifting Duo bodily, the strange man pushed him in to his car. Mr. Maxwell was starting to feel the effects of the drugs that his new friend had secretly slipped in to his body right under the cops' nose. The man brushed a long strand of his blonde hair away from his blue eyes as he regarded the still form of Duo. He studied the tear-stained face, the clenched fists with crescent moons marked into the palm from the nails. As the car started and drove off, Duo whimpered. 

~*~

"Raise you up by five"

            A chip hit the big pile in the middle of the table with a small ping. The sound was muffled by the thick layer of tobacco smoke that wafted up toward the ceiling fan in swirls. 

            "Fold"

            A set of cards hit the table. A murmur of conversation followed. Several hands went by. The smoke drifted toward the fan. The man who had folded now stood to go to the bathroom. He moved down the hall and was opening the door when a shadow detached itself from the wall and moved into the half light. 

            Heero Yuy kept his hand on the door handle, and without turning around, said loudly.

            "5 Minutes"

            The shadow melted back into the gloom. Heero finished his business in the bathroom, and went back to the lounge. 

            "Everyone out"

            His partner, Wufei, looked up, met Heero's eyes, then jerked a thumb over his shoulder. The men took their chips and left quickly, nervously rolling their cigars in their mouths. Heero watched them go with Prussian eyes that were cold.

            He sat down in one of the vacant chairs and gathered up the hastily discarded cards. Wufei watched him deal a hand of solitaire. The Chinese man leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his head, and placed his expensive, imported leather shoes on the table. Heero's eyes flickered around the room as he waited. 

            Presently, a shape materialized out of the gloom and sat down in a chair. Wufei Chang hid his fear of Trowa Barton well. But the assassin could smell it anyway. 

            "What brings you here, friend Trowa?"

            Heero asked, laying down an ace. The man in the Navy seaman's jacket shrugged. Wufei made the mistake of meeting Trowa's eyes. The terrorist had "adder eyes." Things that could trap your mind and soul in a never ending circle. Wufei felt himself ensnared, staring in to eternal bliss, and ultimate damnation. With a tremendous effort that few could have mustered, he pulled his gaze away. Wufei sucked in a great breath, now aware that while under the assassins look, he hadn't taken air. 

            Heero looked up in surprise at Wufei. His friend was pale; deathly pale, sweating, and breathing hard. Trowa didn't react.

            //Don't look into his eyes you fool! People have died from doing that! //

            "Do you have a target for me?"

            The voice was soft, oblivious, deadly. Deaths voice. 

            Heero laid down the queen of spades and explained the next mission. Trowa nodded, stood, and left. Wufei went to the bathroom and threw up.


	4. Chapter 8

Relena stood next to the sink. Her arms buried up to the elbows in soap and suds. She wiped the cloth around the plate once more before putting it in the rinsing side. The lady that lived with her and her brother pulled it out, dried it, and set it away in the cupboard. The blonde teen took another dish off the pile and submerged it into the water. 

            She heard one of the doors open in the rear hall, followed by the sound of a key in a lock. She sighed. Her brother had brought another 'friend' home. She turned angrily to face her kin as he entered the kitchen.

            "You told me that the last person you brought here was the final one!"

            He brushed aside her anger with a sweep of his large hand. 

            "This one is different"

            Relena clenched her fists, feeling Lady Une's restraining hand on her shoulder. 

            "You can't keep kidnapping people Milliardo!"

            He sighed in response and wearily sat down. His eyes went to the picture of his late wife on the wall. She was sitting on a chair, laughing at something. He was angry at himself for forgetting what that thing was. He rested his eyes on her lovely face, tuning out his sisters angry words.

            "…..on with life, stop thinking about revenge and vengeance!"

            Milliardo Peacecraft stood up quickly, fire in his eyes.

            "That fucking murderer killed my wife, Noin had no chance! Now he has struck again, destroying the house and lives of another. I will personally hunt down and destroy Trowa Barton!"

            Relena sighed resignedly. She had heard this all before. Her brother would not rest until he had his wife's killers head in his hands, or he was laid to rest next to her. 

            "Who did you bring?"

            Lady Une asked, nodding toward the locked door down the hallway.  Milliardo sat down again and buried his head in his hands. 

            "A young man by the name of Duo Maxwell. His housing complex was destroyed by a bomb set by Barton.  From the way he was screaming, someone he loved was caught in the flames."

            "And you think he can help?"

            Relena pressed angrily, trying desperately to make her brother see that his life's commitment was a fool's mission.

            Milliardo ignored her and left the room. His sister returned to her washing, tears of frustration falling into her washing water. 

~*~

            Trowa pulled his small car into the parking lot. He passed the attendant a 10, took his ticket, and found a spot. Putting the car into park, he took off his seatbelt and picked up his shoulder bag. Swinging it easily over her shoulder, he closed and locked the door. 

            When he thought back to it, the attendant would remember nothing exceptional about the man, except that he had the scariest look in his eyes that the employee had ever seen. But that would be several hours into the future, when the police asked him if he had seen any suspicious persons in connection with the murders. The owner of the small car never returned to it. 

                                                                        ~*~

            Duo woke up abruptly. Something had awakened him, but what it was he knew not.  His eyes roamed around the room with growing concern and alarm. He moved to sit up in panic, but a blinding pain in his head forced him down with a vengeance. His vision swam and his eyes squeezed shut. 

He fell into a dark pit, falling deeper still. But as he fell, he saw Hilde, walking toward him arm extended. He moved to touch her even as he fell, but the instant before he touched her outstretched hand, he landed.

~*~

The Next Day

~*~

Quatre was sitting at one of the tables in the offices common room. It was more of a room with tables and vending machines, but the employees called it the cafeteria. He glumly stirred the coffee in the cup before him. A heavy sigh escaped his body.

Dorothy plunked herself down in the seat opposite him. Quatre jumped slightly, too caught up in his thoughts to notice much. She noticed this, and cleared her throat to get his attention. Blue eyes looked up at her through blonde bangs.

"What's with you this morning Quatre?"

"Duo"

He replied glumly. Dorothy quieted quickly. She blinked several times, then placed a hand lightly on the others fingers.

            "I expected him to call me….or something. There has been no word from him yet, he has no place to stay….why hasn't he called me?"

            Dorothy felt the fingers tense under her own hand, gripping the coffee cup with white knuckles. 

            "Where is he? I.….I don't know where he is, I can't reach him, his house is gone, no one has seen him..…"

            Tears threatened to spill from the Arabians eyes, betraying how deeply attached to Duo he was. Dorothy bit her lip. She knew that Quatre cared sincerely for many people, most who did not return the feelings. But still….

            She squeezed his hand in the only comfort she could offer, but his hands didn't loose their tenseness. Silence closed around them like a shroud, shutting out the answers to all their questions.

~*~

            Wufei lit the candle and moved into the dark recesses of the room. He pulled a large sword out of its sheath on the wall and stood with shoulders squared. The meager light from the single flame danced idly over its blade. 

            Taking up the warriors' stance, Wufei Chang danced with his blade in the silent room. Heero watched from the deep corner, where the illumination was not present. He sat down and watched. 

            Wufei sensed the presence of his friend but said nothing. He continued on, letting the weapon be not what it was, but an extension of himself. Allowing the sword to meld to him, thinking only of this. Now, he was as deadly as Barton, in his own way.  

            Sweat ran freely down his body, the well defined muscles moving gracefully in aid to the strenuous work. Letting out a yell, Wufei brought the pace up to a feverish pitch. Whirling and spinning in a deadly pattern only he knew. The sword sang as it cut through the air with lethal beautiful. 

            Heero caught his breath as Wufei's back draft from one of his spins blew out the candle. Inky blackness coated the room. Heavy breathing echoed around, bouncing off the walls so that Heero could not pinpoint the position of his accomplice. 

            A swordpoint nicked his throat. It was not Wufei's blade.


End file.
